


Before The Storm

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii, Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Hurt, King and guard relationship, M/M, Unrequited Crush, War planning, follow up story, sequel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another more dangerous storm was building in the south... and he was more than willing to risk his life to stop that storm completely, before it could do any harm to King Dedede. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda a follow up to my last Meta Knight/Dedede drabble "After The Storm", as you can tell by its implied in here. Basically there's another king across the sea south of Dreamland, named Ares. What kind of animal or creature Ares is is up to you. This is obviously AU, on top of that. It's kinda like my last Meta Knight/fem!Dedede, but I didn't care. The idea just came to me, only stronger than that one.

 

If there was one thing more confusing for King Dedede than a book, it was definitely a map.

"Where?"

Meta Knight came over to the king, pointing at the exact spot on the map. "There."

Dedede simply stared down at the outline of the castle that lay in the lands past the southern sea, a good few hundred miles away from Dreamland. He could clearly see each secret gate and tunnel to get into his enemy's castle, but he couldn't tell which gate or tunnel the star warrior was pointing at.

So Meta Knight felt obligated to take the king's hand in his and gently glide it over the map, until it rested over a particular spot. Dedede's cheeks turned red at this, but the penguin said nothing, and Meta Knight didn't notice regardless. "Right there. It's a back gate. Very few guards."

Dedede noticed that Meta Knight was still gently holding his hand, but said nothing that would imply that he noticed. If anything, he quite enjoyed it. There was a certain warmth in the star warrior's palm... "Ares and his men will barely know what hit 'em." Ares was the king across the sea—a volatile and violent king who threatened to forge a war between himself and Dreamland. Or more so, between himself and Dedede.

Meta Knight glanced up at him. "That's exactly the point. King Ares must be stopped before he decides to sail up the sea and lay siege to Dreamland. And he'll order every living creature here to be killed. If we head down there first, however, we can take him and his army by surprise and stop the threat before it boils over and burns us all."

Dedede noticed the word _'we'_ immediately. "So you're gonna lead an attack then?"

"To protect you and your people," Meta Knight informed him, dropping the penguin's hand. "Yes. Entering through the back gate will be the easiest way inside."

"So you're actually gonna fight him and his army?" Dedede wasn't sure he liked the sound of his personal guard going off to battle just to ensure the safety of his own kingdom.

"I won't take them on my own. I'll have the Waddle Dees with me."

"Obviously," Dedede scoffed. "But you're still leavin' me..."

Meta Knight wasn't sure if he heard the king's words right or if Dedede let his words slip on accident. "To keep this kingdom safe, Your Majesty. And to keep _you_ safe."

Dedede's eyes hardened. "You know... there's a reason why I asked ya to stay with me that one night." He was referring to the one time a storm rolled through Dreamland. "'Cause I actually felt safe with you. And if you leave... Then what what was the point of all that?"

The penguin appeared sullen, but his tone gave off how upset he really felt.

Dedede turned away, and even started to walk toward the door, but was stopped in his tracks by a single hand that gripped his wrist. When he turned to look down at the star warrior, Dedede was greeted by a pair of blazing green eyes.

"I'm doing this to protect you, Your Majesty," Meta Knight said gently, his grip on Dedede's wrist loosening. "Ares will kill all the Cappies immediately, but he will not hesitate to keep you alive just so he can torture and humiliate you." He let go of Dedede's wrist.

As the star warrior turned away and headed toward the door, Dedede nearly reached out for him, but stopped himself from doing so.

Meta Knight lingered under the doorway, his green eyes momentarily going back to their thoughtful shade of yellow when he thought of the night of the storm, when Dedede seeked comfort from him—comfort he was more than willing to provide for _his_ king. And now another more dangerous storm was building in the south, and he was more than willing to risk his life to stop that storm completely, before it could do any harm to Dedede.

His eyes once again turned green.

"And there's no way I will let that happen."

 


End file.
